Communication technology is widely used in a smart phone. In order to satisfy a variety of communication function, multiple of antennas are mounted on the smart phone, such as WiFi antennas, GPS antennas, LTE antenna, NFC antenna etc. However, a spacer of the smart phone for mounting the antenna is limited. If multiple antennas are mounted in the smart phone, the multiple antennas may not be mounted in the spacer. Further, multiple antennas also may be influenced by each other so that function of the antennas may be affected.